Tu luz
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: 30 frases. KiseKuro. Nadie lo entiende, quizá ni el mismo, pero su amor por Kurokocchi es sincero y tiene un sinfín de aspectos, como un prisma a la luz del sol. ¿Quizá también para desgracia de todos? ¿Y hasta del propio Kuroko? Pero es que, Kise sabe, así es el amor.


******Claim: **Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya.**  
****Notas: **No tiene línea de tiempo.**  
****Rating:** T.**  
****Género: **Romance.**  
****Tabla de retos: **Frases.******  
**

* * *

**Tu luz.**

**01. Uno.**  
"¡Sólo uno!", pide Kise, mientras se despide de Kuroko en los vestidores de Seirin. "¡Sólo uno, por favor!", sus ojos dorados brillan con emoción y hace gestos extraños con los labios, esperando ver su deseo cumplido. Cuando está a punto de pedirlo nuevamente, el equipo de Seirin se une a sus súplicas y es Hyuuga-kun quien regaña a Kuroko. "¡Dale el beso y ya, o nos quedaremos aquí todo el día!".

**02. Tremor.**  
"Ahí estaré", la promesa de Kuroko reverbera en sus oídos, a pesar de que el clamor de la multitud debería de ser suficiente para ensordecer a cualquiera. Hay miles de personas en el estadio y Kise no está seguro de dónde puede estar Kurokocchi, pero aún así lo busca entre la multitud, temblando como un niño emocionado. Justo cuando ya lo ha encontrado y alza una mano para saludarlo, Kasamatsu le da un golpe que lo saca de órbita. "¡Idiota! ¡Estamos en un partido!".

**03. Contraste.**  
Es una sensación extraña, el ser rechazado, sobretodo para alguien como él, que tiene a todas las chicas (quiera o no) a sus pies. Kuroko le dijo que no y todo empezó como un capricho, pero ahora, 20 años después y casi 15 juntos, sabe que lo que los ha mantenido juntos no es un capricho, sino lo que a él le gusta llamar, para desgracia de todos, como "verdadero amor".

**04. Sí.**  
Kuroko está seguro de que el grito de alegría de Kise se ha escuchado en todo el vecindario, por eso, cuando el rubio se desprende de él, deshaciendo su abrazo, no puede evitar decir: "Creo que me arrepiento de haber dicho que sí". A lo que el otro responde con un llanto que, está seguro, también puede escucharse en todo el vecindario.

**05. Velada.**  
Hay treinta y dos velitas en el pastel, por muy ridículo que parezca. El antiguo club de Seirin está presente, así como muchos amigos nuevos que han hecho a lo largo de su vida juntos. Junpei y Riko, que ahora son una familia, Aominecchi, incluso Midorimacchi. Es el cumpleaños de Kuroko y Kise está dispuesto a celebrar. Pero cuando Kuroko hace aparición, como salido de un ensueño, sus rasgos un poco más afilados debido a la edad, la complexión aún delgada, Kise no puede evitar abalanzarse sobre él, pensando que aún es lindo a pesar de su edad e ignorando a los otros, que no pueden evitar reír sin disimulo.

**06. Casi.**  
Hay dos pequeños niños similares a Kurokocchi ante sus ojos, que no pueden creer lo que ven. Uno es rubio y la otra tiene el cabello azul de su padre, que además luce un flamante anillo de oro en su dedo anular. Kise piensa que es un sueño perfecto y que no puede ser más feliz cuando el despertador suena para arrancarlo de ese mundo, a una mañana fría y solitaria.

**07. Prueba.**  
"¡Mira, mira, Kurokocchi!", es extraño que Kise le enseñe revistas que no sean suyas, con montones de fotos de él en traje de baño o traje de príncipe. Pero es aún más extraño que la revista sea de Midorima. "¡Aquí dice que la compatibilidad entre Géminis y Acuario es muy alta, estamos hechos el uno para el otro!". Al ver que Kuroko niega con la cabeza, haciendo a un lado la revista, el rubio baja los hombros, decepcionado. "No necesito una revista para saberlo", después de todo, a Kuroko nunca le han gustado demasiado los métodos de Midorima.

**08. Fe.**  
Hay muchas cosas sobre Kise-kun que lo desesperan, otras que no le gustan y una buena lista de razones para rechazarlo cada vez que le pide una cita, pero algo que Kuroko tiene que admitir que de verdad le gusta de él, es que a pesar de sus negativas, a pesar de las circunstancias, nunca pierde la fe y sigue intentándolo, con la esperanza de algún día obtener el sí.

**09. Agua.**  
Aunque todo el mundo se lo toma como una broma, incluído el propio Kuroko, cuando Kise afirmó que lloraba todas las noches hasta quedarse dormido, consecuencia de su negativa, estaba diciendo la verdad. Protegido por sus mantas y por la oscuridad de la noche, el rubio da rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, saladas y única prueba de un dolor que pretende ocultar a los demás.

**10. Tacto.**  
Un lunes por la mañana, cuando Kuroko recogió su correo, encontró una revista de edición especial que traía a Kise en la portada y una leyenda que no le gustó demasiado. "¡Kise Ryouta revela que está saliendo con alguien! ¡Todos los detalles, aquí dentro!", las letras eran grandes y doradas y atraían firmemente la atención. Por la tarde, la noticia se había esparcido a las televisoras y cuando Kise-kun llegó a casa esa noche, su representante le llamó muy enfadado, como el portavoz de los miles de corazones rotos en Japón. "¡Idiota, dilo con más tacto!" y es que sus palabras textuales, cuando le preguntaron si salía con alguien, habían sido: "Salgo con Kurokocchi y no quiero, nunca querré a nadie más que a él".

**11. Volante.**  
"¿Te molesta?", el automóvil se había quedado detenido frente a un signo de alto y unas cuantas colegialas miraban en su dirección, prendadas de Kise. Desde lejos, se escuchaban sus murmullos y por su tono de voz, así como por las miradas que le dirigían a Kuroko, su tema de conversación distaba de ser muy bueno. "No", afirma el de ojos azules y le regala una pequeña sonrisa, como un rayo de sol entre nubes oscuras. "Porque Kise-kun sólo me mira a mi y yo sólo pertenezco a Kise-kun, no importa nada más". Pero Kuroko no añade que si estuviera solo, quizá ese tipo de bullying si lo dañaría.

**12. Recobrar.**  
Hay que saber perder. Ese dicho, esas palabras suenan extrañas a los oídos de la Generación de los Milagros, especializados en victoria. Pero ahora que Kise ha cambiado, que tantas cosas han cambiado a su alrededor, puede aceptarlas con sabiduría. No se está rindiendo, sólo aceptando la realidad. Una en la que ahora, Kasamatsu Yukio está presente y que van a formar juntos.

**13. Columpio.**  
Número 2 corre por el pasto, como si actuara la felicidad de las dos personas que lo observan desde unos columpios cercanos, apenas meciéndose con la brisa. La fecha de la boda se acerca y Kise no puede dejar de pensar en ella, por lo que, cuando el perrito se acerca a él, lo alza en sus brazos y le planta un beso en la cabeza, gritando con felicidad: "Número 2 será nuestro hijo, ¿verdad, Kurokocchi? Se parece tanto a ti~".

**14. Instinto.**  
Aunque su cuerpo se lo demanda y su mente imagina toda clase de fantasías, a Kise nunca se le ocurriría forzar a Kuroko. Duele ser rechazado y también despertar todas las mañanas solo, pero él sabe respetar el espacio personal del otro. Al menos hasta cierto punto, porque los abrazos no cuentan, ¿verdad?

**15. Suspiro.**  
"No sé cómo lo soportas", dice Kasamatsu a Kuroko con un suspiro, cuando ambos se quedan solos en los vestidores de Kaijou. Kise ha ido por unas bebidas, pero no sin antes darle un gran abrazo a Kurokocchi, con una estúpida sonrisa adornando sus labios. "Yo tampoco", responde Kuroko.

**16. Guantes.**  
Es San Valentín y el aire congelado huele a chocolate y café, mientras pasan tomados de la mano por los establecimientos de un pequeño centro comercial. Kise parece emocionado, aunque Kuroko no sabría decir por qué y casi piensa que hay problemas cuando el rubio suelta su mano de manera brusca, casi violenta y le da la espalda. Pero entonces, Kuroko siente una forma extraña sobre su guante, pequeña y fría sobre su palma. Es un anillo de compromiso y Kise no tiene que decir las palabras mágicas, porque antes de que se de cuenta, Kuroko ya le ha dado el sí.

**17. Zona.**  
"Son unos tontos, ¿verdad?", ríe Satsuki una tarde, mientras ella y Tetsu-kun observan a sus respectivos esposos jugando un "amistoso" partido de basket. "Hay cosas que nunca cambian". "Pero tú sí cambiaste, Momoi... No, Satsuki-san", Tetsuya señala el vientre de cinco meses de su ex-entrenadora, que lo acuna con ternura. "Ojalá tú también pudieras cambiar", ríe ella, imaginándose a un pequeño Kise por la casa. "Nosotros ya tenemos uno", responde el hombre con seriedad y Satsuki vuelve a reír cuando Número 2 ladra como respuesta.

**18. Rubor.**  
_¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo?_, piensa Kise, aunque sólo a medias, pues su mente está ocupada en otras cosas. _¿Por qué soy el único que se sonroja?_, incluso cuando Kuroko lo besa así, de esa manera tan salvaje, sólo él queda viendo estrellas al final.

**19. Mente.**  
"A veces no te entiendo, Kurokocchi", susurra Kise en el oído del otro, que se ha apresurado a abrazarlo. "Ni yo a ti, Kise-kun", sus palabras le causan cosquillas al otro, que ríe además de felicidad. "¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien como yo?", preguntan al unísono y no hay necesidad de una respuesta.

**20. Papel.**  
"Siempre serás Kurokocchi para mí, Kurokocchi~", son las primeras palabras que salen de los labios de Kise, después de firmar los papeles de matrimonio ante un notario y un montón de amigos. "Y tú siempre serás un idiota", dice alguien en la multitud, que misteriosamente suena como Kasamatsu. Kuroko sonríe al escucharlo y aunque Kise no lo escucha, aunque se engaña pensando que la sonrisa se debe a sus palabras, piensa con eso le basta y sobra para toda la eternidad. La escurridiza sonrisa del ahora Kise Tetsuya.

**21. Sonrisa.**  
"Te amo, Kise-kun", las palabras llegan de manera inesperada, como un milagro en medio de una calle abarrotada y hasta entonces un poco gris. "¡Kurokocchi, yo también te amo~!", ebrio de felicidad, los brazos de Kise se cierran alrededor de la pequeña (y linda) figura de Kuroko, que se deja hacer sin oponer resistencia. "Pero, ¿por qué me lo dices ahora?", hay curiosidad en sus pupilas cuando se detiene a mirarlo, con planes de un beso rondando en su mente. "Porque pensé que Kise-kun no lo diría si no lo decía primero yo... Y porque es verdad".

**22. Igual.**  
"Kagamicchi es tu luz ahora..." comenta el rubio, abatido, aunque sus ojos siguen fijos en la pantalla del televisor, donde están dando la repetición de un partido de Seirin. "Lo es", afirma Kuroko, sentado a su lado. "En la cancha, él es mi luz. Pero Kise-kun es mi luz fuera de ella". Tras estas palabras, el partido queda totalmente olvidado.

**23. Viento.**  
"No perderé", afirman ambos cuando se encuentran en la cancha, siempre defendiendo lados opuestos, un ángulo de su relación que le añade un poco de diversión a todo, pero que Kise nunca tarda mucho en romper. "Y si gano, Kurokocchi~, en la noche tú...", nunca nadie llega a saber lo que Kuroko llegará o no a hacer esa noche, porque Kasamatsu siempre llega para llevárselo de una oreja a su lado del campo, pero Kuroko nunca pierde. Desaparece como el viento durante todo el partido y en la noche, a Kise es a quien siempre le toca el castigo. No es que se queje, ¿verdad?

**24. Segundos.**  
Dado que Kurokocchi puede desaparecer en segundos, dado que es el jugador fantasma y va y viene a su antojo, Kise no puede evitar sentir miedo de que algún día también desaparezca de su vida y cuando un día se lo confiesa, Kuroko sólo sonríe. "Aún si desapareciera, estoy seguro de que Kise-kun me encontraría".

**25. Competencia.**  
Primero fue Aominecchi, ahora es Kagamicchi, al verlos, Kise no puede evitar preguntarse una vez más cuándo llegará su turno, cuándo terminará su competencia y si su arduo esfuerzo algún día le dará la victoria, el lugar que desea al lado de Kuroko.

**26. Energía.**  
Con una sonrisa en los labios, un milagro muy difícil de observar, Kuroko se recuesta contra el pecho de Kise, que lo ha confundido con una almohada y lo abraza susurrando su nombre. Al parecer, su inconsciente aún no cree que están juntos y lo busca con energía, entre masas de sueños y colores. "¡Kurokocchi, te quiero~!". Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿eh?

**27. Taza.**  
"¿Por qué no entraste a Seirin, Ki-chan?", Momoi se siente un tanto nostálgica tras haberse encontrado a Kise por la calle, tanto que la taza de café en sus manos tiembla sin parar. "Por la misma razón que tú no lo hiciste", responde él y ella ríe. "¿Por Aomine?". "No. Porque cada quien debe seguir su camino y si los nuestros se encuentran, entonces, como diría Midorimacchi, es el destino".

**28. Cicatriz.**  
"Buenos días, Kagami-kun", dice Kuroko una mañana, antes de sentarse en su pupitre habitual. Kagami le responde de la misma manera, en la suave monotonía de su amistad. Pero esta se rompe cuando de casualidad el pelirrojo observa el cuello de Kuroko y una gran marca púrpura en su base. "¡No quiero saber!", se apresura a gritar, molestando a todos en la clase, cuando Kuroko hace ademán de abrir los labios. El único lugar donde quiere conocer a Kise es en el campo de batalla, definitivamente no más.

**29. Mensaje.**  
La oscuridad los envuelve y en ella sólo puede distinguir su silueta, un palmo más alto que él mismo, susurrando con voz ronca. El calor trepa por su piel conforme los dedos de Kise la recorren, como pequeñas arañas que le causan escalofríos. Kuroko no piensa en nada, no puede. No se cuestiona si lo que hacen está bien o las posibles consecuencias de ello. Sus ojos están prendados en los de Kise y si alguna prueba le faltaba de su amor, ahora ya no la necesita, porque puede verla en sus ojos, incluso en esa oscuridad.

**30. Vicio.**  
"Kurokocchi~", los ojos de Kise captan cada movimiento, incluso los pases de ignición que de vez en cuando le lanza a Kagami, pero el rubio no está realmente enfocado en el basket, al menos no esta vez. Los brazos de Kurokocchi, las piernas de Kurokocchi, cada centímetro de piel expuesta son su mayor fuente de atención y mientras Kuroko se pregunta si ha sido buena idea llevarlo a un entrenamiento después de lo acontecido la noche anterior, Riko decide que ha tenido suficiente y le hace una llave de lucha al extrañamente feliz Kise Ryouta.

**FIN.**


End file.
